The general trend in the treatment of the spinal pathologies is toward minimally invasive approaches to reduce the trauma on the surrounding tissues during the operation. For treatment of the lumbar spine pathologies, a percutaneous approach may be chosen within a working channel of 4-12 mm. The working channel serves as a safety barrier between the working instruments and the sensitive tissues (e.g. nerves and blood vessels) during the operation. The process of treatment including disc removal, endplate preparation, implant insertion and graft material insertion should be performed through the working channel.